Witch
Witch is an episodic character featured in the shorts Witch Crafty (1955) and Woody's Magic Touch (1971). Appearance As depicted, she's an old witch who flies her magic broom. Her appearance in both cartoons is different. In Witch Crafty she has red hair and rouge on her mouth. She wears a dark blue dress with a black cloak and a black pointed hat and black shoes. She also has stockings with pink laces and one of her shoes is a purse. In Woody's Magic Touch, however, she looks much older. She wears a purple dress and hat and black shoes. Her hair is black and longer than in Witch Crafty. Character In Witch Crafty she's a happy witch who likes singing and enjoys flying her broom. But she's mean too - she doesn't want to pay Woody 50 cents for a broom handle. The Witch's so stubborn that she tries to do anything in order to get her magic broom. On the other side, she's nice too as she asks Woody for a new handle in a very polite way. But in Woody's Magic Touch she's a very unpleasant old hag as she casts Woody out from her house very rudely. She works a lot by her cauldron too. She seems to still enjoy flying her broom. In cartoons In Witch Crafty she accidentally brakes her broomstick so she asks Woody to make a new one. She refuses to pay him 50 cents so she spents the most part of the short trying to get her magic broom unsuccessfully. In Woody's Magic Touch she turns the prince into a dragon. Sir Woody decides to get her magic wand and turn the prince into his normal form. After getting defeated by Woody she accidentally reveals him the needed spell. Magic items *'Magic broom' - her mean of transport. It breaks in Witch Crafty and gets accidentally stolen by Woody. *'Magic wand' - she uses it to turn the prince into a dragon in Woody's Magic Touch. Woody steals it along with the magic broom. Spells *''And away we go!'' - makes the broom fly. *''Humperdinck'' - transforms people turned dragons into their normal form. Hut In Woody's Magic Touch she lives in an old hut made of stone which's roof is a giant pointed hat. It's surrounded with a dilapidated fence. Inside the hut there's her cauldron and several shelves and drawers with ingredients and items. Gallery Flying her broom Witch (Witch Crafty).png|''Witch Crafty'' Witch (Woody's Magic Touch).png|''Woody's Magic Touch'' ''And away we go! And away we go! (1).png|''Witch Crafty And away we go! (2).png|''Woody's Magic Touch'' Hitting a tree Witch hitting a tree.png|''Witch Crafty'' I can't see!.png|''Woody's Magic Touch'' Feeling dizzy Dizzy Witch.png|''Witch Crafty'' Witch (dizzy).png|''Woody's Magic Touch'' Other Witch's leg.png|Her stocking. Shoe purse.png|Her shoe purse... Witch's stuff.png|...and it's content. Witch working.png|Working by the cauldron. Trivia/Notes - In Witch Crafty her left leg is quite shapely and sexy. Lifting her dress and exposing her leg turns on someone in the audience watching the film who whistles at her as a gag. Her right leg however is quite lumpy and disgusting. Woody Woodpecker shows no romantic interest in the Witch, but she had him look away and didn't expose her left leg to him. He might have changed his tune, at least until he saw the right one. - In Witch Crafty a picture of Frankenstein comes out of the stocking of her right leg suggesting they were in a relationship. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains